User talk:Stormwalker03
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dune! Thanks for your edit to the Norma Cenva page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MoffRebus (Talk) 15:04, March 9, 2010 Hey, please when inserting links, don't put Name but Name MoffRebusMy Talk 20:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Inconsistancies I need some asssitance on Norma Cenva and Aurelius Venport entreis. I am reading the books right now, and in Dune: The Butlerian Jihad, it shows that Aurelius Venport is Norma's father. But in Dune: The Machine Crusade it says that Aurelius is only 10 years Norma's elder, and by the end of the book, they are lovers.Soon to be married. This is an inconsistancy. :It's not an inconsistency, Venport is not Cenva's father. Please look Aurelius Venport/XD MoffRebusMy Talk 16:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : I don't have access to the physical books. Can you look in to verify? I could SWEAR Aurelius is Norma's Father by Zufa. It should be really early on when they are introducing the characters that she is the only child by her current, Aurelius, and that was why she railed on him, that he only produced one, stunted child from his blood. All others were failures and abortives. Also, at the end of Dune: The Butlerian Jihad, Norma has only one son, Adrian Venport, as Aurelius and Zufa Cenva die. At the beginning of Dune: The Machine Crusade, She has one elder son, two daughters, and two younger sons. Where do the children come from? :She could have them from some other father. MoffRebusMy Talk 16:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so. There's a point early in Dune: The Battle of Corrin where she says he is the only man she was ever with. Or, at least, she made the alusion to it. Four children just appear out of the ether. At the end of Dune: The Machine Crusade, there is only Adrian. I wish I had the physical books, but I listen to them at work. Please help? How should this be entered into the entries? I don't know how to add headings. Stormwalker03 15:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :In general I suggest you disable Rich Text editing. Go here and find the section "Editing" and uncheck the option "Enable Rich Text Editing". Now when you edit pages you can manipulate their code and formatting as you will. MoffRebusMy Talk 16:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I tried, and failed. Can't seem to understand all that editing stuff. Never really could. Hopefully I don't mess things up much more. Norma Cenva, Norma Cenva/XD, Norma Cevna/DE Hey Stormwalker03, The page that you added information to, is an Original Dune page; and all non-Frank Herbert 6-book series information is prohibited on Original Dune pages-- so it had to be removed. Since you posted book information from the 3 "Legends of Dune" series books, that post would belong on the Expanded Dune page pertaining to Norma, the Norma Cenva/XD page. I am simply relaying this information to you -- I do not agree with all of it. This wiki is an attempt to make all 3 "factions" of Dune readers happy--Original, Expanded, and Encyclopedia lovers. --Erasmus2 19:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC)